Termina Saved!
by Jay DralaconAKAPower Skull Kid
Summary: I spent all night on this! A poem about Termina and it's happenings after Link saves it. Some humor. PG for 1 word... Injoy!


Termina Saved

Termina Saved!

A/N: Forgive me. Some of the Names are screwed up. And, I'll be making a fic continuing from this ending!

The moon is gone

The land is saved

The road that was totaled

Has been re-paved…

~*~

Frail Anju, and strong Kafei

Are returned to their love

Tomorrow they are wed,

It is truly a sign from above.

And what of the Gorman Troupe?

The Rosa Sisters dance their dance,

Guru-Guru plays the tune,

And the Juggling Bros. jump and prance,

And what of Gorman, the troupe's leader?

He once was so sad,

Now, that things are strong and well,

Instead of mad, he is quite glad!

Mayor Doture, Mme. Aroma,

The carnival carnival continues on its way

Your son is soon to be wed

Surly thing soon will pay.

Mr. Banker! The worry is gone,

The people now, the see your sign,

They run, pushing to be first

The rupees deposited is sublime!

And, no pressure, Mailman!

The mail will be delivered in time,

So setting your own schedule

Is perfectly fine!

~*~

In the ranch down south

The cows are giving lots of milk

And Romani, and Cremina,

Have no more guilt.

Now that that accused moon

Has gone, with no good-bye

The astronomer may never fear

That he will never see the starry sky.

The ghost dancer, Kamaro

Looks down upon this land

And smiles to himself,

His dance is used by a popular band!

~*~

Koume and Kotake, the witches two,

Their businesses flow without a flaw,

Kotake's potions are doing quite well,

And Koume plays target games on that stick of straw!

Pictograph Guy, his pictures are grand

They are the best in all of the land!

Tingle no longer searches for a fairy,

He wears a tutu and prances quite merry!

The man who held the Mask of Truth

His eyes were filled with greed

He's learned his lesson, yes sirie,

Because rupees is what he doesn't need!

The Deku King now takes his time

And thinks before he makes up his mind!

Deku Princess, so small and fair

And rush off quick she does not dare!

The Deku Butler, sadly, now rests at peace

But he is with his son at least! 

And, that monkey tribe

Got what it wanted

So happy they are with this:

An alliance with the Deku Royal Family was granted!

~*~

In the little cottage, in the clearing

The Mountain Smithy got his hands in the dirt,

Now Gebora is the one

Sitting on a couch with a tie, but no shirt!

Darmani, your death a Snowhead was not meant to be,

So you are brought back to life in the blink on an eye!

Your Goron fans cheer and shout,

Because you have passed death by!

Little Goron Baby, cry no more

Your Daddy's here, by your side,

He grins as his son slips away,

And wraps him in a blanket of Dondongo Hide.

~*~

Mikau… your bravery was noted

Risking your life to help Lulu

So, now that the time has come,

Your life will be restored, too!

Lulu, singer girl, you **are **the descendant of Great Bay Temple

Your voice will be restored, just like your mum,

You followed her footsteps rather well,

So, now sing to the rhythm of Tojo's beating drum!

With Lulu and Mikau restored, the band goes on,

Evan's keyboard tinkles along,

Japas's guitar strums so well,

And over Tojo's drums you have to yell!

The Zora Babies swim in the tank,

Only when the sleep are they stiff as a plank!

Why should we fight?

It's just no right! But…

****

We're Gerudo Pirates, and steal we must,

For that treasure in the temple, we do have a lust!

Once again, I sleep,

Though the centuries, watching over great bay,

But even as I sleep,

I still know if Great Bay is having a great day!

With everything in the bay here and another,

Do Mikau and Lulu actually **like** eachother?

~*~

Palma, dear sweet, how horrid it was

To have a Gibdio for a Dad,

But the curse was broken,

And Father is now very glad!

Have peace for Ikana's Royal Dead as they sleep,

While they snooze, up on them we'll creep.

Sharp… he sold his soul

To join a living hell,

Flat's Song of Storms,

Has made things well.

Captain Keeta now rests in peace

Over his death, he now no longer has grief.

King Igos Du Ikana… your land is now peaceful once more

Sleep peacefully, King of Ikana lore…

~*~

Skull Kid, please don't be sad…

Your friends understand,

It was all the Mask's doing

It wasn't your fault you killed the land…

~*~

The Happy Mask Man is content,

With his prize in his pack, he starts to go back.

Then, a voice caught by only the puppet's ear:

__

"I'll be back, have no fear…"


End file.
